


Revenge

by orphan_account



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Bad Ending, F/F, F/M, Slavery, evil!Gwen, genderbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen sells Ben off into slavery. Gwen becomes the greatest heroine the galaxy has ever seen and Ben plans on getting revenge on his cousin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU in an AU. There are actually four parts to this story; the first part is the same, the second part are different groups/people Ben teams up with, the third part stays the same and the fourth part is the aftermath: the different outcomes. The team-ups are Ben/Forever Knights, Ben/Vilgax and Ben/Charmcaster

**Act 1  
**

And it all started out so innocently.  
Ben and Gwen were going on a trip with their grandfather and Ben found the alien-watch which allowed him to turn into any alien he wanted.  
Meanwhile, Gwen was just an ordinary human being, until she discovered her gift for magic and became Luckygirl. She improved her magic-skills and donned a new superhero outfit, making her own name as a masked crusader.  
They both tried to outshine each other, to Grandpa Max's great displeasure.

 

He tried to make them be nice to each other.  
They used to be like brother and sister, now they'd turned into rivals in a matter of days!  
Ben and Gwen were jealous of each other, frighteningly so.  
When their grandfather wasn't looking they spent their time fighting each other, when their grandfather was looking they kept making passive-aggressive remarks at each other. There was no peace between them. Not even when they fought other villains who often got away while they were arguing with each other.

 

It was one of those days as they were traveling through Nevada as they stopped to visit a yard-sale.  
There wasn't really much interesting going on, except for a few tables with old books.  
Gwen let her eyes wander over the table and bent over a box with old book. Every book was priced at one dollar.  
Her hands grabbed a thick book bound in leather and as she opened it and looked over it her eyes started to gleam with mischief. For anyone else those runes were just weird symbols without meaning, but for Gwen and others trained in the magic-art they were full of meaning and wisdom. She just had to play it safe and wait for the right moment to use those spells.

 

Later that evening Gwen had one dollar less in her pocket and a thick book under her arm.  
Grandpa Max had both granted them the privilege of one cone of ice-cream, because for a change they had not tried to start another fight with each other.

After a long, but peaceful day they went to bed.  
Well, Grandpa Max and Ben went to bed, Gwen waited until both were asleep before she ventured outside, hidden by the dark of the night. It must have been around here, if she did this correctly the magic light should be perfect. After she sent the light up she waited, one hour went by, another hour went by, it was way past midnight and she fought falling asleep as an alien ship landed in the distance.  
The red-head jolted up and hid behind a tree; slavers weren't easy to deal with.  
"Yo!" the gray, large alien called out, "Someone called us to this backwater-planet?".  
Gwen stepped out of the darkness, pulling her hood deeper in her face, "I have a deal for you. You want to hear it?"

  
Ben woke up, groaning.  
Gwen and Max were already sitting at the table eating breakfast.  
"Jeez, was it too hard to wake me?" Ben snarled at his cousin, who rolled her eyes, "Sorry dweeb, next time I wake you up I make sure to make it hurt."  
“Gwen!”, the old man exclaimed, visually upset. “Sorry Grandpa.” she hung her head and dug into her cereal in silence as Ben sat down opposite of her and dug into his cereal too.

   
There was suddenly a loud bang in the distance and Max looked out the window.  
His eyes widened, before he yelled out "Slavers!" and went to grab his gun.  
Gwen played up her surprise at this,not so unexpected for her, turn of events, and looked overly shocked putting her hands on her mouth, over dramatically; "Oh no, Grandpa Max! What could they want from us?"  
Ben however, as foreseen by her, had already jumped up and taken up a fighting stance. Before Gwen followed him she made sure Grandpa Max was unable to follow them.  
Without him noticing she tied his shoelaces magically together and quickly jumped after Ben. Max meanwhile, finally found his alien-blaster and turned around only to fall over his own feet and hit his head on the table, falling unconscious.

 

Outside Fourarms wrestled with one of the slavers as Gwen pretended to fight them too.  
As Fourarms had his head turned and she was sure nobody saw them, she focused a beam of magic on the broad shoulders of the red alien and watched as he fell getting kneed in the gut by the big gray slaver.  
"Oh no, Fourarms!", Gwen tried her hardest to sound concerned for her cousin, as she too was tackled to the ground.  
She groaned, "I told you, not so hard." she hissed at her fake-captor, to which he whispered back, "Want to make it look convincing right?"  
Quickly both were dragged into the slaver ship and they flew off with Max, who had regained consciousness, helplessly shooting after them.

   
Gwen had pulled a sleep-spell on Ben as soon as they were inside the ship.  
The brunette fell asleep faster than she had anticipated, obviously confused at why Gwen had not been put in chains and was collared, like he was. "Okay, how much?" she faced the two gray aliens, arms crossed in front of her chest, staring up at one of them.  
"Human's don't make that much, you know. And it's risky to sell them."  
Gwen frowned, "Ben is more than just a human! Ben wears the Omnitrix! He can turn into any alien he wants." The large alien looked at the sleeping, prone figure, "Still, a little boy." he shook his head, "if it would be at least a girl. You know, humans are only good for two things-"  
Gwen grimaced, "Ew- but you want a girl? You can have one!" The alien raised a non-existing eyebrow, "Really?" Ben pulled out her thick, leather-bound book out of her bag and scrolled through the pages until she landed on the one she was looking for, "I just need a sharp knife, space and some chalk and I'll give you a human girl who can turn into any alien she wants!"  
The aliens were curious how that was going to work, but they just shrugged. They had nothing to lose.

   
Gwen finished drawing the circle and one of the slavers laid down Ben's body in the middle of it, they had jacked up Ben with painkillers and sleeping-pills before the ritual.  
There was no need in making him wake up. She lowered her knife toward his nether region and slowly carved a symbol into his lower stomach, underneath his navel while chanting the words she had memorized drawing her fingers through the blood as Ben's body convulsed, turned and twisted. After long intense moments she let go of him; Ben still twitching on the ground until he was surrounded by a pink light, which filled the whole room for a moment, then it was over.  
Gwen pulled down Ben's pants, and saw that it had worked, before pulling them up again. "See? Much more profitable, right?", she looked expectantly at the slaver until he nodded, thoughtfully.  
"I give you 1,500 Tayden. Not one Tayden more."  
Gwen shrugged and sighed, "Fine. Just drop me off." He literally dropped her into the woods right underneath them, dropping a sack with the agreed upon sum behind her.

   
Luckily, Gwen was able to fly thanks to the charms of Bezel. As she was on the ground she picked up the sack with Taydens and hid them in the woods, marking the spot when she came back later. Then she started to rough herself up, rip up her clothes here and there and ruffled her hair and started thinking of a good cover-story Grandpa Max was willing to buy.

   
From this day on Ben's life was a nightmare.  
Not only had Ben been changed into a girl and sold off into slavery by his own cousin, the brunette also suffered through horrible abuse. At first Ben tried to put up resistance. Ben fought and yelled and refused to work. Then she broke things, making herself appear incompetent and dumb. Instead of helping she tripped and broke vases and other things. She tried to escape an unmeasurable amount of time.  
Tried to get off her bomb-collar and her watch free from whatever device they put on it. All of this went on for two years. Two years; until the gray aliens decided to sell her off to a 'specialist'.

 

This is were Ben's torture truly started.  
Ben was only allowed to sleep four hours a night until she could behave, was fed little and punished regularly. All in all, it took them six month to properly train her. It was another two years in servitude and the alien noticed that she grew up quite well. It was then that he decided to try a little more with her. Ben was deprived of her clothes, well modesty-rags at this point, and had to walk around naked in her masters home.  
At first Ben tried to hide behind furniture and in her small room. She hated the way her master and his guests looked at her naked body. She cried herself to sleep and in the night mumbled her grandfathers name.  
Ben grew to hate Gwen. Gwen, the reason why he was here, why he was forced through this and endured this. One night Ben woke up, sweat running down her back as she sat up and stared down between her legs to see that she had started to bleed. The spell worked better than Gwen must have anticipated.

 

Ben's hate grew and grew and another two years went by.  
Sometimes her Master was lenient and lend her out to his friends who made her do all sort of manual labor.  
At least Ben had proven herself as trustworthy enough to be able to access the Omnitrix again. And she was, her Master admitted, more helpful that way anyways.  
After six years in isolation Ben caught a glimpse of Gwen; on a wide-screen monitor in the city as she was led around by her master; where the ginger heroine stood besides their Grandfather.  
The old man looked wary besides his granddaughter who was smiling widely, waving to her fans and admirers in the crowd basking in her falsely acquired glory. "I am so glad to be here today!" she announced, "Never have I seen such a crowd. Surely today is a day to celebrate for the citizens of earth and all other beings of the Universe!"  
The redhead took a cord in her hand and pulled, revealing a huge statue in her image behind her, "I don't know how I can thank all of you for this. All I did after all was save the Universe a few times." she laughed and threw a glance at her grandfather who started to clap slowly as everyone else started to clap too.  
Ben was furious, that was supposed to be her! She was supposed to be there!

 

Her master had sold her off to the highest bidder.  
On the positive side she had never felt so clean in her life. He had draped her in white clothes, perfumed her with rosewater and done up her hair beautifully.  
It nearly made her forget what was going to happen. As a precaution she was shackled to the bed and laid there as the huge monster loomed over her and consumed her.  
She'd get used to it, he said, after a few times.

 

It didn't take her long to get used to it.  
It had been a few months and she started to love getting used like this.  
To get defiled and fucked over and over again, by various aliens. It was another one. She spread her legs and moaned as he thrust into her roughly, she loved the feeling of being full, so full with warm sperm. It filled her up so good, flowing into her and making her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Her eyes rolled back into her head as he thrust into her once more and she could feel the knot pushing past the rim of her tight, wet pussy.  
Even though she had gotten used to her lot in life deep down she was still filled with rage and hatred towards her cousin.

 

It had been eight years, two years of imprisonment, two years of slavery, two years of being used and finally something happened.  
She had been freed, her master was killed, and now she was completely lost in this free world of hers. Though she still had her Omnitrix- and a heavy heart filled with hate from all the suffering and pain she endured.  
All she needed was some help to get revenge on her cousin.

 

She found it in an unlikely ally. An old foe turned friend quickly in the age of desperation. It was dangerous to get so close to them, but it was worth the risk for her.  
She stated her intention quite clearly: _"I have nothing but contempt for my cousin and you know very well that the Omnitrix will only work on me. You can either let me have my revenge and I will be forever your slave or I will slay you like a will slay Gwen once I meet her again."_

* * *

  **Act 2:**

 

 

> **Vilgax:**
> 
> Vilgax acted very surprised and was taken aback. He was not sure how to react to the once heroic boy. Never had he seen such blood-lust in those eyes, or heard such words from those lips. Finally Vilgax nodded, “I will not lay a hand on the Omnitrix. But I demand complete and total loyalty!”  
>  The big alien stood tall in front of her, “You will do as I say and if you go against my wishes even once I will break my word and we will be enemies again. Also, just so you know, we are not partners. You are my loyal servant. Don't think even once that you can even be as great as I am.”  
>  Ben nodded and she knelt and bowed her head, “I accept my master. I am your loyal servant. All I want is revenge. I want to color the ground red with my cousins blood.”
> 
> They invaded earth after another year of training.  
>  Ben had gone a little rusty with the Omnitrix and Vilgax decided that she needed some harsh and strict training.  
>  She spent the days in the fighting pit, beating up his drones until he decided that she was well prepared enough to take up the fight against her own kin. As they traveled to Bellwood Ben stepped out in her new outfit. It was a replica of Vilgax's outfit, but measured and created to fit her.

 

 

> **Charmcaster:**
> 
> She laughed, how she laughed. This was too funny. Here was the little ex-child-hero dressed in rags and covered in bandages demanding to become her slave if only she can get revenge. Though, it was a good deal. A free powerful slave and a nice looking one at that.  
>  Then she looked thoughtfully at the brunette, “But haven't you gotten rusty? A little?” she leaned back in her seat.  
>  Ben frowned, “I have traveled all the way from the edge of the universe to earth and searched for you by beating up bad guys. Does that look rusty to you?” The witch nodded then bent down towards her purse, pressing it against her ear before she nodded, “Yes. That sounds quite good.” She laughed again, clapping her hands, “Okay. You're going to be my little slave and I'll help you get revenge.” she presented her hand towards the brunette who grasped it and was taken aback as pink snakes traveled over their hands, interlocking them.  
>  “That's how we seal deals in the Ledgerdomain.” Charmcaster clarified as a snake bit deeply into Ben's hand drawing blood.  
>  The snakes disappeared into thick pink smoke and Charmcaster released Ben's hand. “Now that the deal is sealed- let's get you some new clothes. I don't want my slave walking around in rags. You're the servant of a queen, a goddess.”, she grinned, “I thought of something pink-”
> 
> It had been a hard few months for Ben.  
>  It seemed that Charmcaster was keeping delaying her and trying to take her mind off revenge by trying to keep her occupied with mindless and boring tasks. Sometimes she'd even dress her up like a french maid, other times she wanted her to dress in skimpy clothes, when she was really bored Charmcaster ordered Ben to turn into one of her aliens and dress them up.  
>  The witch had her even getting tattooed and scarred. The tattoo was a nice large mark on her upper back, a magic seal, to keep her from breaking the oath.  
>  The scar on her shoulder was just for Charmcaster's vanity: a heart, just like the one she had sewn onto her jacket, a sign of ownership. They would also spent time preparing for the big strike against Gwen.  
>  Though they met her a few times before Ben was not allowed to kill her until they were really ready for the big show. They'd go around and steal magical artifacts, built her stone army, but finally after a long time they invaded Bellwood.

 

 

 

> **Forever Knights:**
> 
> Chadwick was stumped and blinked at the brunette. Well, he was also a little stumped because he was very sure that Ben was stated to have been a boy and that in front of him was a girl, judging by the breasts and child birthing hips. “You want to become my subordinate and all you want is to kill your cousin? And you want me to help you with that?” he asked her.  
>  Ben nodded as the Forever King sat back down in his throne. “And why should I trust you?” “Gwen is the reason I was sold into slavery. Gwen caused me eight years of suffering and abuse- I hate her. I want her to die and suffer for what she did to me! And I will do anything for it.”  
>  “And what makes you think that I won't just go and rip that arm out and take the Omnitrix for myself?” “It would never work on you. It only works on me and other members of the Tennyson family. Think about it, you will gain a trustful and loyal new member, never mind powerful, all for the cost of a life you want to be taken as much as I do.” Chadwick frowned and thought about what the brunette just said, then he nodded.  
>  “Fine. But I need time to prepare for such a big strike. She has her own cronies and she's a powerful witch. Sadly, it won't be easy to take her down.” Ben nodded. Anything for revenge.
> 
>  
> 
> Chadwick insisted on having her wear heavy and clunky armor, even though it was useless for her. She had all those aliens and the worst of it was that she had to learn to fight with a sword.  
>  But she did not complain for she had sold herself off into a life of servitude. From slavery back into it, for a bargain. Another thing she had to do, besides the unspoken agreement of warming his bed, was improve Chadwick's Forever Ninja, which was easy when you had Galvan-brainpower and a lot of resources.  
>  Their robot-army grew each day and every robot came out better than the last one. In the end they had 2000 of them standing shoulder to shoulder with each other, all obeying Chadwick. They were ready to fight Gwen and her entourage and waltzed into Bellwood to destroy and dominate it.
> 
>  

* * *

 

**Act 3:**

 

Ben walked up to the statue they had built in Gwen's likelihood.  
With a loud clang the statues head fell off after a laser cut through it.  
Finally the heroine herself arrived, in her own pimped out outfit, surrounded by her entourage, the friends from past and present.  
It was easy for them to get rid of Gwen's little group of followers. But it was far harder to fight Gwen herself. She did not seem to waver once in her dedication, her fighting spirit did not seem to wane.  
Though after all those hits she took she too finally gave up. Her own body could only take so much.  
  
“Ben!” she held up her arms, begging for her life; “Please! Do you really want to do that? We were like brother and sister! I've seen the errors I've committed in the past! I'm wiser now!”  
The brunette frowned, shaking her head, “You- you knew exactly what you did! This! All of this!” she spread her arms, gesturing towards the chaos and destruction around them, “That's all your fault! If you ever regretted your decision, you'd have come! You would have saved me! Searched for me! But nobody ever came!”  
Ben strode towards Gwen and transformed into Diamondhead, raising her arm, which formed into a long sharp blade “Eight years, Gwen! Eight years! I can not take any of those back-” the blade sunk and sharp turquoise stone turned red, “But I can take this.”.  
  
Diamondhead turned back into Ben who sunk to her knees and took Gwen's head. She stepped outside and presented it to a shocked and traumatized growth. Captured Plumbers, humans and aliens screamed and cried, wailing at their beloved heroine's brutal dead. The war was over and a new dark age emerged from the debris; for earth, for the universe.

 

**Act 4:**

 

 

> **Vilgax:**
> 
> The alien warlord stood on a skyscraper, his eyes wandering over the waste they had laid to the city before his eyes wandered to the servant by his side.  
>  She looked at peace. Tired and worn out, but at peace. “My lord” she finally began, “I could never express my gratitude in words-”. The brunette broke off before she started again, “However, I will follow you to whatever planet you choose to conquer next and squash anyone who might stand in your way!” Vilgax was silent for a while, before he spoke again “Stay here.”  
>  She looked shocked, “I- er- what?” “Stay here. Earth needs a strong ruler. I can not rule over every planet I conquered and earth might become a strategic point in the future. Stay here and rule over your people,” he put a hand on her shoulder, “Imperator of earth!” She sunk down on one knee and nodded, “I will do as you say my lord.”

 

 

> **Charmcaster:**
> 
> The witch was pleased.  
>  While Ben had been busy with presenting Gwen's cut off head, she had ripped off all of Bezels charms from Gwen's carcass and put them in her bag. She thought of leaving Ben behind. There was no more need for her, she had what she wanted and she already ruled over one world. “My master-”, she winced as Ben appeared behind her, “earth is yours. What will you do with it? Everything you wish for I will do everything to support you.”  
>    
>  “Um-” Charmcaster was unsure of what to do, “I have to think.” Ben nodded and stood still by Charmcasters side, unmoving. Ben had gotten what he came for, so had Charmcaster.  
>  But what would they do with the left-overs neither of them really wanted? The city had been turned into waste. There was not much to rule over. “I will return to Ledgerdomain and-” she broke up and lifted her purse to press it against her ear, “That's a great idea!” she exclaimed, “Why stop with Bellwood?” she asked Ben, a rhetoric question,  
>    
>  “Let's rule the world and then-” she gestured up towards the red evening sky, “the galaxy!”

 

 

> **Forever Knights:**
> 
> Ben stood at Chadwick's side, once again.  
>  But Chadwick had enough slaves, they were called robots and they already did everything he told them to do.  
>  No, he wanted something more. “I am tired of you.” he declared, facing Ben, who looked shocked, before the older man clarified his statement: “I'm tired of having you as my slave.” He pulled out a little black box and opened it showing a golden ring, decorated with a green emerald.  
>  “I'm a king. Every king needs a queen.” he explained, before asking a world-shattering question: “Will you be this queen I need?”  
>  Ben stared at the ring, then at Chadwick, then back at the ring. She nodded, “Yes, I'll be your Queen- just as you are my king.” she added.
> 
> Chadwick was pleased.  
>  Not only were the Forever Knights stronger then ever and they had driven out all the aliens from earth, he also had a queen.  
>  And what a beauty she was.  
>  He looked to his left where Ben lay sleeping, breathing softly in and out. It had been five months and she was already showing. Another four and she would bear him a child. A boy, hopefully. If it was going to be a girl they'd try again.  
>  He needed an heir to keep ruling the world for him. The Forever King stepped out on his balcony, Bellwood lay before him.  
>    
>  Ah, Bellwood, it should be another year, or two before it would reach the greatness he wanted it to be.


End file.
